


There's No Place Like Home

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-10
Updated: 2002-02-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: prequel to "Homecoming"





	1. There's No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Ok so this story has been rattling around in my brain since the season finale. It is a Caitlin story but a kind of alternate universe type. When I wrote the first Caitlin story, "Homecoming" it was before the season finale so I explained her coming home due to some personal crisis. This story is going to explain it as a result of the shooting. Which means it comes before all the others and can serve as a kind of introduction to Caitlin Bartlet. It also means that she's not working in the White House, living with Donna, or in a relationship with Sam...yet :)

Hope you all enjoy as always all feedback is welcomed, encouraged, and appreciated.

Disclaimer- The West Wing and it's characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin and NBC. Except for Caitlin Bartlet who is the product of my overactive imagination.

There's No Place Like Home- Part 1

Rosslyn, Virginia

"Who's been hit? Who's been hit?"

The voice seemed to scream through the eerie silence that followed the gunshots. The scene appeared frozen as if it were a photograph.

The President and Zoey had been shoved inside the limo. Leo McGarry lay beneath a Secret Service Officer. Gina Toscano and Charlie Young lie right beside the limo. Toby Ziegler lay next to the rope line barricade amongst the panicked on lookers. Josh Lyman knelt behind the iron fence that led to Freedom Park, CJ Cregg and Sam Seaborn both lay to the right of Toby behind the limo.

All at once, the scene began to move almost in fast forward as those agents that could stood and began checking on their wards.

The Agents piled on top of the President and Zoey filed out after ascertaining that both were unhurt. The last Agent slammed his palm on the roof of the car and the limo quickly sped away.

"Mr. McGarry?" The Agent on top of Leo asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Came Leo's muffled voice from under him. The Agent got up and helped the now rumpled Leo to his feet.

Gina slowly lifted her head and looked around, the first thing she noticed was Charlie lying on his back, blood seeping from his chest. "Charlie!" she called to him. She crawled over and leaned down to listen for breathing as she felt for a pulse. When she found both, she placed her jacket over his wound and called out to no one in particular. "We need a paramedic over here."

Josh freed himself from the iron gate and ran to the first person he could find. "Toby. Toby!" he cried.

"I'm trampled Josh, not deaf." Toby said as he slowly turned towards Josh. He had a small cut above his right eye and his breathing was labored.

"How bad are you hurt?" Josh asked.

"I don't know, but my side hurts like hell." Toby answered.

"Ok, lie still and I'll get help."

Suddenly CJ's anguished cry interrupted them. "SA-A-AM!"

Josh and Toby looked at each other, fear registering in both their eyes.

"Go" Toby said giving Josh a slight nudge.

Josh sprinted over to CJ, kneeling beside her. She turned to him, panic written all over her face, her hands on Sam's stomach now covered in blood. "I think he's...I mean I don't think he's breathing."

Josh placed his ear next to Sam's mouth and paused for a moment. "I need some help over here!" he shouted urgently to the paramedics who just arrived. Two of them ran over and gently but forcibly pushed CJ and Josh away.

"Looks like we've got an upper abdominal entry, no exit." One of the paramedics said.

"No breath sounds or pulse. Start CPR." The other paramedic said as he placed the air mask over Sam's nose and mouth and the first paramedic began compressions.

CJ grabbed onto Josh's arm and they helplessly watched for what seemed an agonizing eternity. Toby slowly made his way over followed by Leo as they all held their breath.

"Come on Sam." Josh said.

"Don't do this Sam. I need someone around to make me look good. You're the best at it." Toby said quietly.

"We've got him. Let's get him stabilized and on the rig." The paramedic doing compressions said.

As they were doing that another pair of paramedics got Charlie into the waiting ambulance. Gina spoke to Ron Butterfield who made his way over to the Senior Staff. Leo turned at his approach.

"What the hell happened?" he barked.

"I don't know sir. Our investigators are trying to determine the breach. We did apprehend the shooters."

"Who were they?"

"Identities are still unknown, but they were both male, Caucasian, aged 15-17."

"Dear God" Leo whispered. "The President?"

"Unharmed, on his way back to the Residence."

"Zoey?"

"With him."

They stopped as the heard the clang of a gurney. They turned to see Sam loaded onto the ambulance. One of the paramedics turned to the group. "Are any of you hurt?"

"He is" Josh said pointing to Toby.

"It's not that bad."

"Still, sir, please come along and we'll have you checked out."

Leo quickly looked over the group and saw for the first time CJ clutching her left arm. "Her too." He said.

She turned to him "Leo..."

"Go"

She walked towards the van and was helped inside along with Toby.

As the ambulance left Leo turned to Butterfield. "Was anyone else hurt?"

"Two Agents and 4 crowd members. None serious. The only other serious injury was Charlie Young."

"Charlie" Josh asked, dread in his voice.

"Yes, he was hit in the chest. He was taken along with the others to GWU Hospital."

Josh hung his head and rubbed his hand behind his neck.

"Ok I want constant updates on the situation." Leo told Butterfield.

"Yes sir."

"Josh we'd better get back to the White House." Leo said.

"Yeah."

They walked away towards the remaining car each wondering 'What now?'

TBC

  

  


	2. There's No Place Like Home 2

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"There's No Place Like Home" - Part 2

Oxford, England

Caitlin Bartlet was awoken from a restful sleep by her roommate's incessant shoving.

"Caitlin! Caitlin! Wake-up."

Caitlin slowly opened her eyes. "Sue, it's 6 am. You'd better have a damn good..." she stopped as she saw two of her Secret Service Agents standing behind Sue. Caitlin bolted straight up, fear seizing hold of her. "What? What happened?"

"There was an incident Caitlin." Jason Biggs, her Senior Agent said.

"Incident? What kind of incident?"

"A shooting, at a Town Hall meeting your father was holding."

Caitlin paused letting his words sink in, feeling her heart stop. She swallowed but her mouth was so dry that her tongue practically stuck to the top of her mouth. "Is he..." she croaked out. She couldn't finish, the idea that he could be dead was unfathomable.

"Preliminary reports are that he and Zoey are unharmed." Biggs said.

"Zoey?!"

"She also attended the Town Hall."

"Oh God" Caitlin pulled her blanket tighter around her. "When did it happen?" she asked.

"A few hours ago."

"A few hours and I'm only learning of it now!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"We didn't want to wake you until we had some news on your father."

"Was anyone hurt?" she asked quietly, dreading the answer.

"We don't know. Info has been sparse."

"Who did this?" she asked angrily.

"Again, info has been..." Biggs began.

"You don't know." Caitlin interrupted "Do you know anything?" she demanded with a hostile tone to her voice.

The Agents just looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry" she said. "It's just I don't know what to do. Dammit!" she leapt up out of bed heedless of her sleeping attire. "I am an ocean away from them. Can I talk to them?"

"We've been in contact with the Service but with all of the commotion the White House has been impossible to reach." Michelle Reynolds, the other Agent replied.

Caitlin started grabbing clothes from her drawer. "Get me home."

"I'm sorry?" Biggs asked.

"I said get me home. Book the next flight, rent a boat, get a hot air balloon. I don't care. All I know is that I am going home."

"You can't do that." Reynolds said.

"Watch me"

"Caitlin" Reynolds said coming over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder "our first priority is your safety. We know you are safe here."

"I'm not the one being shot at."

"Exactly." Biggs said. "Right now, your father has a lot to deal with. His thoughts are probably going a mile a minute in all different directions. But there are two things he knows and will cling to. That Elizabeth and her family are safe in New Hampshire and that you are safe here."

Caitlin stopped her hurried packing and took several deep breaths. She slowly turned. "So what am I supposed to do?"

"Wait. We will keep trying to get through to the White House." Biggs answered.

Caitlin silently nodded her head as her agents left. Sue walked over and wrapped her arms around Caitlin. "It'll be ok."

Still unable to speak, Caitlin merely nodded again. After a few moments she pulled away from Sue. "I'm alright. Go on back to bed."

"Are you sure."

"Mmm-hmm" Caitlin said smiling weakly.

Sue squeezed her shoulder realizing Caitlin wanted to be alone and left.

Caitlin remained standing for a few moments. How was she just supposed to sit here and wait? Her family and friends were being shot out. She had no idea who was hurt, or if any one was...dead. No, no she refused to think that, not until she knew for sure.

Caitlin slowly sank onto her bed. She stared at nothing for a few moments, then turned and reached into her drawer and pulled out a very old book. She crawled to the head of her bed, pulled her legs under her, wrapped herself in the blanket and opened the book.

She very gently turned the pages as the book dated back to 1776 and was very fragile. It was a diary that her great-great-great-great grandfather had written while he was a delegate to the Continental Congress.

Out of Josiah Bartlet's three daughters, Caitlin was the only one to take a real interest in politics. Even from an early age she loved hearing the story of the American Revolution and her ancestor's role in it.

In later years Caitlin joked that she was the son her father never had. Caitlin was the first one to watch a sporting event or play one with her father and she was the only one who chose to follow her father's path into politics.

President Bartlet began reading the diary to his daughter when she was 5 years old. She had always seemed enthralled by the stories. Truth is, it was her father's voice that enthralled her: it was strong yet gentle, expressive and energetic. She could remember many nights as a child when she found it hard to sleep or was awakened by a nightmare she would trudge downstairs in her pajamas to her father's office. She would peak inside and watch him working diligently at his desk. Then he would look up and see her, a soft grin appearing on his face. He would push back his chair and reach behind him on the bookshelf for this book. She would make her way over and climb unto his lap, leaning her head against his shoulder, listening to her father's voice as he began to read, feeling all her fears and worries melt away.

Now, miles away across the Atlantic Ocean, Caitlin sat curled in her bed, silent tears streaming down her face, wishing more than anything she could once again crawl into her father's lap and hear his soothing voice telling her that everything was going to be ok.

TBC

  


	3. There's No Place Like Home 3

Disclaimer- see Part 1. Oh and all my medical knowledge comes from "ER" so if some of this isn't realisitc, please forgive me :)

"There's No Place Like Home" - Part 3

The President sat in the Oval Office staring out the window, his mind replaying the nights events no matter how much he tried not to think about it. It had been such a good night, the young pilot had been saved, Toby's brother landed safely, the Town Hall went exceptionally well, who could have guessed that it would all go so horribly wrong.

"Jed?" Abbie's voice came quietly from the door.

The President turned around and looked at his wife, he could see the redness around her eyes from her tears and he felt a wave of his own tears threaten, but he couldn't let them spill. Instead he got up from the chair and walked over to his wife taking her into his arms.

"How's Zoey?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"I finally got her to go to sleep. I had to give her something but she needs to rest right now. She's terrified and worried about Charlie." Abbie answered holding onto her husband, not wanting to think about how close she came to losing him and her youngest daughter.

"I know. There's been no word on Charlie or Sam. Toby and CJ are ok, Toby's got a few cracked ribs and CJ a broken arm." The President said.

At that moment Leo and Josh entered the Oval Office.

"I'm sorry sir. We didn't mean to interrupt." Leo said.

The President slowly released his wife and walked towards Josh and Leo. He hadn't seen either of them since the shooting. He had been with Abbie and Zoey since his return and Leo and Josh had been trying to handle the fall out. When the President reached the two men, he put his hand on Leo's shoulder and eyed him from head to toe assuring himself that he was ok. Then he turned to Josh and gave him the once over.

"We're fine sir." Leo said.

The President just nodded his head. "Any word on Charlie or Sam."

"Charlie's out of surgery sir." Josh answered. "The bullet entered a relatively convenient area and there was only some tissue damage. The doctors expect him to make a full recovery."

"And Sam?" The President asked.

Josh bowed his head for a moment, taking deep breaths. The President looked from him to Leo.

"Oh no..." The President began.

"No, no." Leo cut him off. "He's still alive. But he's still in surgery, he um...he coded on the table, his heart stopped and it took them a while to get him back."

"Dear God." Abbie said.

"But they did get him back. The bullet hit part of his left kidney. The problem was that the bullet fractured and they had several pieces to remove. One of the larger pieces lodged in his spleen and they had to remove the entire spleen."

Jed looked towards Abbie for reassurance. She knew what he wanted but couldn't give it to him. "It depends on the outcome of the surgery, Jed. A person can live a normal healthy life without a spleen. We just have to pray that the rest of the surgery is without complications."

"I want constant updates. And I want to talk to Butterfield." The President said, his voice tinged with anger.

"The Service is still investigating the breach sir, but I told Butterfield that I am his first report." Leo said.

"Good." The President replied. He then looked at Josh and Leo. "You both should get some rest."

"I don't think that will be possible sir." Josh said. "Besides I told Toby to call me the minute there was any word on Sam."

"Ok" The President began but was interrupted by the ringing of Josh's cell phone.

They all froze for a moment, hoping for only good news. Josh quickly grabbed the phone from his pocket. "Hello?" he said.

TBC

  


	4. There's No Place Like Home 4

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"There's No Place Like Home" - Part 4

Caitlin finished reading the book and looked at her clock. 7:30am and still nothing, no word. She put the book on her nightstand and quickly threw on some clothes. She couldn't just stand around here and wait. She opened her door and saw her Agents still frantically on the phone. With whom, she didn't know but they had been like that since they had told her what had happened. But they still hadn't gotten through to the White House. 'I guess I'm not top priority right now.' She thought. 'I don't care, I need to know what's going on, more than just what the BBC is reporting.' With that she picked up her own phone and began dialing.

The White House lines were all busy.

She hit the receiver and dialed another number.

"We're sorry the cellular customer you are trying to reach is not available." The recording sounded into Caitlin's ear.

"Not available? Where the hell are you Sam?" Caitlin froze as an unwanted thought pushed into her head. "No, no. I'm not going to jump to any conclusions." She quickly dialed one more number.

"Hello?" a male voice sounded.

"Josh?" Caitlin said relieved she had finally reached someone.

"Caitlin..." Josh said softly.

The President and First Lady both looked up at Josh. "Dammit I was hoping she hadn't heard yet." The President whispered.

"Josh what the hell is going on? I know about the shooting but my detail hasn't been able to get through to anyone or give me any word. My father..."

"Is fine." Josh said looking at the President. "And so is Zoey. Things have been crazy to say the least. I should've called you, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Are you ok?" She asked concerned.

"Physically, I'm fine." Josh didn't want to get into emotionally so he quickly changed gears. "Here's your Dad." And handed the phone to the President.

The President took a deep breath. "Hi sweetheart."

Caitlin let out a small, relieved sob at hearing his voice. "Thank God." She said softly. "I have been so worried."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I was hoping you hadn't heard yet."

"My detail woke me as soon as they heard. And I was having a very nice dream too." Caitlin said trying to make a joke. "Is Zoey really ok?" she asked, again serious.

"Yes she's upstairs right now, your mother's been taking good care of her, and me." The President said putting his arm around his wife.

"She always does. How is everyone else? Uncle Leo?"

"He's fine, being my backbone as always." The President paused knowing he had to tell her about Charlie...and Sam.

"What is it Dad? What's wrong, who's been hurt?" Caitlin asked sensing her father's hesitation.

"Charlie Young was hit. But he's fine."

"Oh no. Poor Zoey."

"Caitlin..."

"What, who else..." she began but then she knew. "Sam"

"Yes" Bartlet answered. He knew how close Caitlin had gotten to both Sam and Josh during the campaign. The three of them were practically inseparable. They had even been nicknamed the three musketeers by the campaign staff.

"How bad?" Caitlin asked softly.

"He's still in surgery, but it is serious."

Caitlin paused. She didn't know what to say. She was afraid to say anything, afraid to let her emotions show through. Sam couldn't die, he was too important to her. He was her best friend, her knew her better than most, she cared about him...she loved him. Although she would never admit that to anyone, especially Sam.

"Caitlin..." the President questioned.

"I'm coming home. Today." Caitlin said forcefully.

"No, you're not." The President said with equal force.

TBC


	5. There's No Place Like Home 5

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"There's No Place Like Home" - Part 5

"What do you mean?" Caitlin said into the phone. "I most certainly am coming home."

"No Caitlin. I want you to stay there in England."

"Like Hell."

"Watch it. I'm still your father." The President said angrily. The First Lady, Leo and Josh looked at the President not understanding his sudden anger at Caitlin. And why didn't he want her to come home.

"Yes you are and someone shot at you and my sister and my...friends." Caitlin said her voice breaking. "I need to be with my family right now."

"I don't want you here Caitlin. That's final." The President said. "Here's your mother." He handed the phone to Abbie and walked to his desk.

Abbie watched her husband confused then spoke into the phone. "Caitlin..."

"Mom, what is going on? Are you sure he's not hurt? Why is he being like this?"

Abbie walked away from the group to have a little privacy. "I don't know honey, it's just the emotions of this night. I promise you they are fine. Give it a few days for everything to settle down and then we'll talk about you coming home."

"Mom..." Caitlin began to argue but realized she wasn't going to get anywhere. "Ok" she said quietly.

"As soon as we know anything we will call you. I love you honey."

"I love you too Mom. Tell...tell Dad and Zoey that I love them too."

"I will. Bye."

Abbie hung up the phone and turned to The President. "Jed?" she questioned.

"Not now Abigail, I don't want to talk about it."

"Mr. President, I don't understand..." Josh began.

"Tell me Josh," the President interrupted. "Where was Caitlin during the campaign?"

"Sir?" Josh questioned.

"Leo," the President said turning to him. "when I wanted to find her what was the first thing I asked."

"Where are Josh and Sam" Leo said quietly.

"Yes. She was always with one or the both of you." The President said. "If she had been home, tonight wouldn't have been any different. I had to drag Zoey tonight, because I wanted her there, and I will regret that for the rest of my life." The President said, his voice breaking, betraying his emotions. The First Lady put her hands on his arm. "And I thank God that Zoey is alright, but what if Caitlin had been there. If she was with you, then she probably would've been fine. But what if she was with Sam? My daughter could be lying in that hospital right now." The President paused and took a deep breath. "She's safe in England. As long as there are people shooting at me here, I want my daughters as far away as possible. For Caitlin that means England."

"Yes sir." Josh said softly, thankful that Caitlin hadn't been home because he knew the President was right.

"C'mon Josh." Leo said quietly. "Mr. President, Abbie." He finished then he and Josh left.

The President watched them leave then sank into his chair. He felt his pent up tears begin to flow from his eyes. "She's safe there." He whispered. Abbie wrapped her arms around Jed and held him as he released all of his emotions.

"I know sweetheart. It's going to be ok, all of our girls are safe, everything is going to be ok." Abbie said softly.

*******************

Caitlin stared at the phone a few minutes after she hung up with her mother. "I'm sorry Mom." She said as she began packing a suitcase.

Five minutes later she walked out into her living room, bag in hand.

"Caitlin..." Biggs began.

"I'm going home," she cut him off. "And you have two choices. You can either come with me or you can hog tie me to the bed, but that is the only way you are going to stop me." And with that Caitlin threw open her door and walked outside.

Biggs looked towards Reynolds and nodded, then he followed Caitlin out. Reynolds quickly picked up the phone and dialed the number to the Service. "Alert the White House." She said, "Britain is on her way home."

TBC

 


	6. There's No Place Like Home 6

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"There's No Place Like Home" - Part 6

Caitlin sat on the plane staring out her window. Never in her life had a plane ride taken so long. Six hours total- so much could happen in six hours, Sam could...

No, Caitlin shook her head trying to get rid of the thoughts, she turned to Michelle sitting next to her. Her eyes were closed but Caitlin doubted the Agent was really asleep.

"Miss Bartlet?" A flight attendant came over and whispered. "Can I get you anything?"

"Can you make the plane fly faster?" Caitlin asked.

The flight attendant gave her a sympathetic smile. From the moment she stepped on the plane and had been recognized, people had been staring. Those who knew about the shooting sent concerned, curious glances. The ones who didn't know soon did. The whispers were all around her. She hadn't been under such scrutiny since...

"OK so Governor Bartlet's daughter is on her way here to spend her Spring Break helping us and I've been given the honor of being her welcome wagon." The brown haired man said sarcastically to his blonde haired assistant. "and Sam, who was supposed to endure this with me seems to have cut out. So give me some warning before she gets here ok?"

"She already is here." Caitlin answered from behind him. Caitlin had just flown into Illinois from DC where she went to college and came straight to the offices her father's campaign was using. "You must be Joshua Lyman." She said holding out her hand. "I'm Caitlin Bartlet."

"Oh...um...hi. Yes, yes, I'm Josh Lyman and about what I just said..."

"Don't worry about it. I can only imagine how my father made this 'assignment' sound."

"Well I had the impression it was going to be something of a baby sitting job but now I'm not so sure." Josh said with a smile.

Caitlin smiled back at Josh. He was definitely NOT what she was expecting. When her father had told her about Josh Lyman and Sam Seaborn he stressed their many educational, professional, and political accomplishments. Which meant to Caitlin that they were both nothing to look at with horrible personalities. After all her father knew better than to pair her with good looking men. Since his daughters hit puberty, Jed Bartlet had never had an attractive man working on his staff. It was like an employment requirement that they be unattractive. But this Josh, he was extremely attractive with a great smile, and Caitlin realized as the day wore on a fantastic personality. Which could only mean one thing, Sam Seaborn must be, well, beyond ugly with absolutely no personality to balance out Josh's great qualities.

Caitlin jumped right into work, but felt the curious glares. She guessed they were all expecting her to have an attitude, like she had been forced into helping out. Little did they know that SHE had to persuade her father to let her come. This was excitement to her, this was her idea of the best way to spend her spring break. By mid afternoon, everyone had realized that she was her father's daughter and she fit right in. She was in the middle of retrieving a stack of fliers to stuff into envelopes when she heard Josh's voice behind her.

"Caitlin, wayward Sam has finally arrived and is anxious to meet you."

Caitlin took a deep breath preparing herself to be nice and courteous to the man. She turned and found herself staring into the most startling blue eyes she had ever seen. And at that same instant she promptly dropped the entire stack of fliers she had been carrying.

"Oh..." Caitlin groaned, embarrassed by her lack of suave. She quickly bent down and started picking them up. Sam knelt in front of her and began to help. She watched him closely, her heart racing, her stomach flipping, she had to physically control her breathing. He was....he was gorgeous. 'This isn't possible' she thought. 'This is like attack of the body snatchers and they've taken my father. I'm going to have to check the hotel for a pod.' She laughed quietly to herself. Then she felt Sam's eyes on her and she looked up to meet them.

"I'm usually more coordinated than this." She said softly, then stood up as they finished picking up the fliers.

"Actually I think you just have good taste. I've never liked these fliers." Sam said smiling. Then he held out his hand, "Sam Seaborn."

Caitlin hesitated for a moment, "Caitlin Bartlet" she said shaking his hand and in the process almost dropped the fliers again. This time Sam's hands reached forward and grabbed them, and her arms, before the fliers could fall. Caitlin looked down at his hands touching her and felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her. 'Snap out of it Bartlet. This isn't some Harlequin Romance.' She admonished herself.

"They're not that bad." He said laughing, motioning towards the fliers.

Caitlin laughed right along with him, feeling completely at ease and yet wonderfully alive.

"Miss Bartlet" the flight attendant's voice brought Caitlin back to the present. "We're preparing to land, I need you to put your seat back up."

Caitlin shook her head once again to clear it and prepared herself for landing. She also began to mentally prepare herself for the confrontation with her father she knew she was about to have.

TBC


	7. There's No Place Like Home 7

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"There's No Place Like Home" - Part 7

"She WHAT?" The President shouted into his phone the next morning.

Leo, Josh, CJ, and Toby all looked up at his outburst.

"When did she leave? Why didn't they stop her? Why wasn't I told sooner, like as soon as she left not 5 hours later!" The President paused and took a deep breath.

"Something tells me Caitlin is on her way home." Leo said looking at Josh.

Josh nodded smiling slightly, knowing Caitlin.

"When will she be here?" the President continued. "Fine." He finished then hung up the phone. "That girl can be the most stubborn, insufferable person, I've ever known."

"Takes after her father." Leo said.

"What does that mean?" The President asked looking at Leo.

"Did you really expect her to just stay put, sir?" Leo asked.

"I thought she would listen to her father and do as I asked."

"And if the situation was reversed. If Caitlin had been in a similar situation and she told you not to come and we all told you that you couldn't go, what would you have done?" Leo asked, looking at his friend.

Bartlet paused looking down. "I would have been on the first plane out."

"Exactly..."

"But I am her father, her parent, it's different."

"No it's not. Caitlin may be an adult now, but her father and sister were just shot at, can you really blame her for wanting to come home?"

"Come home, right into the battle zone." The President mumbled.

"Jed, go easy on her. She's just scared." Leo said softly, but forcefully.

The staff looked at him, not used to having him call the President by his nickname.

The President nodded at Leo, then turned to Toby. "How's Sam?"

"He came out of surgery at 3am. He is still in critical condition but the doctors are optimistic."

"He regained consciousness about an hour ago." Josh added. "I stopped by this morning to check on him, on my way back to the office."

"That's a good sign." Leo said.

"CJ, we are going to need to brief the Press consistently throughout the day. How are you doing?" The President said.

"I'm fine sir. I can do it." CJ answered strongly.

"I know you can. You are the only one who could." The President answered. "Ok, let's...let's try and pick up the pieces now."

"Yes sir" the group answered and got up to leave.

The President moved towards his desk and stood staring out the window again, for what must have been the twelfth time in the short hours since the shooting.

"Mr. President" Leo said from the doorway.

"Yeah" Bartlet answered turning around.

"We will pick up the pieces."

TBC


	8. There's No Place Like Home 8

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"There's No Place Like Home" - Part 8

Caitlin spent the limo drive to the White House preparing her speech to her father, which soon became an argument in her head. She knew what he would say and she found herself becoming angrier the closer she got to the White House.

How dare he treat her like a child? Forbid her from coming home. He may be her father and the President of the United States, but she was an adult and as an adult had rights that not even HE could deny.

She walked through the halls of the White House with a determined step. She was going to give him a piece of her mind. Make it clear once and for all that he could not tell her what to do. With all of this resolve she burst through the doors to the Oval Office.

***************

President Bartlet replaced his phone on the receiver. His stubborn, willful daughter had arrived. She was in the White House and on her way here. Well he had a few words for her. She may be an adult now but he was still her father and had a hell of a lot more experience in this world than she did. When he said something, it wasn't to hear himself talk. Well not this time at least. It was for her own good, her own safety,...his own piece of mind. She needed to understand this and know that she couldn't just disobey him like this ever again. He knew she would fight him, but he was ready for it. Dammit he was the parent in this situation.

His thoughts and plans were interrupted when his doors flew open and his stubborn, willful...and much loved daughter stalked into the middle of the room.

Caitlin stopped right over the seal of the President of the United States. There he sat, her father, looking tired and pale and a wonderful sight to her weary eyes. He was alive and he was ok and suddenly her resolve and her anger fled her body.

The President got up from behind his desk and walked quickly to his daughter and opened his arms just as she flew to him. He enclosed her in his warm embrace and held her tightly, tears in his eyes.

"Daddy" she sobbed quietly and hugged him fiercely, letting her tears fall, letting her fear and panic out.

"Shh" he whispered, stroking her hair. "It's ok sweetheart, everything is going to be ok."

She continued to cling to him for a few moments then pulled slightly away. "Does this mean you're not mad at me?" she asked smiling softly.

"No, I'm still mad at you. But I also haven't seen you in a year and a half and I've missed you terribly." He said wiping away her tears and kissing her forehead.

"I couldn't just stay there Dad. I was so far away and the only news I was getting was from the BBC. I couldn't take it. I should be here, I should've been here all along."

"And you will never know how thankful I am that you WEREN'T here. That you were an ocean away from what happened. You don't know what it was like Caitlin, and I hope you never do."

"It's over now though Dad."

"It's never over. I am going to be a target for as long as I hold this position, and that means my family" his voice broke slightly, "will be one too."

Caitlin heard the emotion in his voice and hugged him again. "I understand this Dad but we can't live our lives afraid of something that *might* happen."

"Caitlin..." the President began but was interrupted when Mrs. Landingham opened the door.

"I'm sorry sir." She said, "But Leo and Agent Butterfield are here for your meeting."

The President stroked his daughter's hair one more time. "Send them in." he said.

Mrs. Landingham nodded and left and a few seconds later Leo and Ron Butterfield entered.

The President released Caitlin and she walked over to Leo, who was waiting with outstretched arms.

Caitlin hugged him tight. "How's my favorite Godfather?" she asked, as she always did.

He smiled down at her, grateful for the normalcy of the comment. "Better now." He said.

"Ron" the President said, "This is my daughter Caitlin."

"Miss Bartlet" he acknowledged.

"How did this happen?" she asked him point blank, foregoing the niceties.

Butterfield looked taken back by her tenacity.

"Caitlin" The President and Leo said at the same time.

Caitlin looked at both of them briefly. "I think I'll go see Mom." Caitlin said, knowing she needed to leave this meeting to her father, but fighting the equally urgent need to know what had happened to put her family in danger.

"She's at the hospital with Zoey, checking on Charlie...and Sam" the President said finishing quietly.

Caitlin swallowed at the mention of Sam's name, but didn't say anything. She nodded, gave her father and Leo each a kiss on the cheek, gave Butterfield a look that said they weren't finished and exited the office.

TBC

  


	9. There's No Place Like Home 9

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"There's No Place Like Home" - Part 9

"With Sam...out" Josh said to Joey Lukas who was sitting in front of his desk, next to her interpreter Kenny, "We are going to need extra help around here. I know it's a lot to ask but could you..."

"Of course" she answered herself, not signing to Kenny.

"Thanks" he answered, smiling at her gratefully and looking down

"Hey there handsome."

Josh smiled, keeping his head bent. He had been waiting for her. He raised his head to meet Caitlin's eyes as she was standing just inside the door.

"Hey yourself" he answered as he got up from behind his desk and walked over to her. He stood before her for a moment and she looked him up and down, then placed a hand on his cheek, the humor leaving her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly hug. "You are definitely a sight for sore eyes." He said to her.

Caitlin just nodded, unable to speak. She looked over her shoulder and saw the two people in front of Josh's desk watching them, expectantly. Caitlin pulled away from Josh. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" she asked him.

"What?" he asked, then turned to see Joey and Kenny. "Oh right yes. Caitlin this is Joey Lukas and her assistant Kenny. Joey, Kenny this is Caitlin Bartlet, the President's daughter."

Caitlin shook both their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you, although I wish it were under better circumstances."

"I know. But I am very glad to meet you. Josh has told me much about you." Joey signed and Kenny interpreted.

Caitlin looked at Josh, "Oh he has, has he?"

"She asked about the campaign. Who else was I going to talk about?" he said smiling.

"I guess Josh told you about all the crazy things, he and I and...Sam did..." Caitlin's voice trailed off.

Josh looked at her, feeling the need to comfort her, reassure her. "He's awake Cait. I saw him this morning. He's in and out of consciousness but the doctors are very optimistic. Hey this is Sam right? He knows life would be boring around here without him making trouble." Josh said smiling encouragingly.

Caitlin laughed softly and squeezed Josh's hand. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to see you before I left for the hospital."

Josh hugged her again. "Stop by when you get back, ok?"

Caitlin nodded, "I will" she said to him then she turned to Joey and Kenny. "It was nice meeting you." She said to them, then turned and left running right into Donna Moss.

"Caitlin!"

"Donna!"

The two women laughed and quickly hugged.

"I'd heard you were coming home. In fact the entire West Wing did. Your father wasn't happy." Donna said.

"I know, I've seen him. I just couldn't stay away." Caitlin said.

"I figured as much." Donna said then looked serious. "Have you heard about Sam?" she asked, with a knowing look on her face.

Caitlin looked at her friend knowing she couldn't keep her feelings a secret. "Yes. I'm so scared Donna." She whispered.

"He's going to be ok." Donna said.

Caitlin nodded. "I'm on my way to the hospital now. My mom and Zoey are there."

"Visiting Charlie?" Donna asked.

"Yeah. Poor Zoey, I can only imagine what she's going through."

"Actually, I think you know exactly what she's going through." Donna said placing a hand on Caitlin's shoulder.

"I suppose I do." Caitlin said quietly.

TBC


	10. There's No Place Like Home 10

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"There's No Place Like Home" - Part 10

"Well your chart looks very good Charlie. Looks like you'll be out of here and listening to my husband's tedious stories in no time." Abbie said to Charlie as she looked over his chart.

Charlie looked up from his hospital bed, "I'm not sure if I'm that strong yet ma'am." He said.

Abbie and Zoey each laughed softly. "I think you're getting stronger by the minute." Zoey said squeezing his hand.

They all looked up when a quiet knock came at the door. For a few moments no one said anything.

"This is your room Charlie. It's up to you to invite them in." Abbie said smiling at him.

"Oh, right. Come in." He said out loud.

The door opened slowly and Caitlin walked through. "I hope I'm not disturbing you, I was look..."

She was interrupted by Abbie and Zoey's exclamation: "Caitlin!"

Zoey jumped up and hugged her big sister tightly. Abbie stood watching her two girls. When they broke apart, Abbie approached Caitlin. "You never listen." She said then smiled and pulled Caitlin into her arms. "How I've missed you, precious one." She said softly.

"I've missed you too Mom. And I couldn't stay away, and I shouldn't have been expected to." Caitlin almost got into her whole speech when she remembered where she was. She stepped away from her mother and walked to Charlie's bed. "You must be Charlie. I'm Caitlin." She said as she held out her hand.

Charlie shook it, strongly and Caitlin was glad to feel the strength in his hand. "It's nice to meet you." He said.

"Well I had hoped our meeting would be under better circumstances, but this will have to do." Caitlin grabbed a chair and pulled it next to Charlie's bed. "Tell me Mr. Young, what are your intentions towards my sister."

"Caitlin!" Zoey cried.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Caitlin said laughing. "I'll wait until he's completely well before grilling him." She winked at Charlie.

Charlie smiled back at her then fought to stifle a yawn.

"Oh, that's our signal to leave." Abbie said, moving towards the door.

Caitlin got up and took Charlie's hand. "I'm really glad you are ok, and it was nice to finally meet you."

"Thanks" he said "I'll be preparing myself for your grilling." He smiled at Caitlin.

Caitlin walked outside with Abbie leaving Zoey alone with Charlie to say good-bye. Once outside Abbie hugged Caitlin again and they fell into a comfortable silence as they waited for Zoey.

After a few minutes Caitlin began to fidget, looking up and down the halls.

"Room 206" Abbie said.

"What?" Caitlin asked looking at her mother.

"Sam, he's in room 206. And I'd bet he'd love to see you." Abbie said smiling.

Caitlin blushed a little, hoping she wasn't that transparent. "Is he really ok Mom?"

"It was rough, honey. I won't lie to you. I've read his chart and checked on him. He's still got a long recovery process, but I think he's going to be ok." Abbie said encouragingly

"I'll see you back at the White House." Caitlin said, kissing her mother before heading off in search of room 206.

When Caitlin came to Sam's room, she stood outside for a few moments, afraid to open it. She hadn't seen Sam in almost two years. This was not how she pictured seeing him again. Ok so the way she had pictured it was completely unrealistic with him professing his undying love, but still a hospital room never factored into it. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, as her two Agents waited outside.

As soon as she entered she gasped quietly and felt tears spring to her eyes. Sam was asleep, but he looked so different. She almost didn't recognize him. He was pale with dark circles under his eyes. He was hooked up to all different machines that were blinking and beeping. Looking at him she felt overwhelmed with sadness and fear.

She quietly sat down in the chair next to his bed and took his hand. She didn't want to wake him, knew he needed rest, so she just sat watching him. Listening to the machines that assured her his heart was beating. Watching his chest rise and fall. Her tears freely flowed down her face and she didn't try to stop them. She was feeling too much to hide her emotions anymore. She was soon overwhelmed with exhaustion. She laid her head down on his bed next to his hand, only wanting to close her eyes for a few moments. Within minutes she was fast asleep, lulled by the reassuring sounds of Sam's life.

TBC


	11. There's No Place Like Home 11

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"There's No Place Like Home" - Part 11

Sam began to stir awake, immediately aware of his surroundings. Each time he woke up in the hospital it still came as a shock to him, and he forced the memories of the shooting from his mind. After a moment he realized that something was different, he wasn't alone.

He looked down the side of his bed, and smiled as he saw Caitlin's sleeping form there, her head on his bed. He gently reached out his hand and stroked her cheek, feeling dampness. He closed his eyes briefly, realizing she had been crying. He opened his eyes and watched her again, smiling down at her, continuing to stroke her cheek, then ran his fingers through her hair. A part of him wanted to let her sleep, feeling content and comfortable having her there with him after almost two years. But a larger part of him needed to hear her voice, so he began to gently massage her scalp and stroke her cheek with his thumb, softly calling her name. "Caitlin"

After a few seconds Caitlin began to wake, at first disoriented, then the noises of the hospital machines registered into Caitlin's mind. Then she heard something else, her name. She quickly opened her eyes and found Sam's blue ones on her. She slowly sat up, holding Sam's hand against her cheek, feeling his warmth.

"Hey" he said, his voice husky from sleep.

"Don't you hey me." She said softly stern. "Didn't they teach you to duck when you heard gunshots?"

"Who's they?" he asked smiling.

"You know what I mean." She laughed softly.

"Well if I would've known that my being in the hospital would bring you home, I would've gotten shot..."

Caitlin placed her fingers gently over his mouth, stopping his words. She shook her head and whispered "Don't please." Then she smiled. "Well I see your ego hasn't deflated. What makes you think you're the reason I came home?"

"Wishful thinking." He answered, looking in her eyes.

Caitlin smiled and looked down, slightly embarrassed, her stomach performing gymnastics. Even lying in a hospital bed he had this much affect on her. She looked back up at him, putting on a sultry face. "I see, but there is a problem."

"What's that?" he asked.

"How are we supposed to continue our torrid love affair with you in the hospital, Mr. Seaborn."

He smiled at the mention of their long standing joke. "Well I do see a bed, Miss Bartlet."

"Yes, but we both know you need your full strength to handle me." She whispered huskily.

"I'm not that weak." He answered conspiratorially.

Caitlin sat up quickly. "You know if you don't watch out I might very well take advantage of your current situation to seduce you."

Sam smiled at her and took her hand. "I've missed you Caitie."

"Here are the new poll results Caitie." Sam called out to Caitlin as he approached her across the office.

Caitlin turned around to face Sam. "What did you call me?"

"Caitie"

Caitlin smirked at him, trying to be stern "That's not my name."

"Sure it is"

"Not it's not."

"It's your nickname."

"No, it's A nickname for the name Caitlin. However it is not MY nickname. No one calls me Caitie."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like it."

"It fits you though."

She just gave him a look.

"It's a happy sounding, pretty name. It's you." Sam continued.

"Samuel..." Caitlin began.

"All I'm saying is that it is a very nice name and I'm going to call you that." Sam said smiling at her before walking off to handle another campaign problem.

Caitlin smiled down at Sam. "You are still the only person in the world to call me Caitie."

"I know. I like that." Sam said quietly.

Caitlin looked at him and for the first time in two years felt compelled to answer him honestly. "Me too."

Sam smiled victoriously and opened his mouth to say something, but his door opened as the Doctor walked in. "I'm sorry but I need to check on my patient" he said.

Caitlin got up slowly. "I'll come back later. Get some rest."

"I will" Sam said still holding her hand. "I'm glad you're here."

She reached over and caressed his cheek, "Where else would I be?" she whispered. Then, unable to stop herself she bent down and brushed her lips against his. She smiled at him one last time and left the room

TBC


	12. There's No Place Like Home 12

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"There's No Place Like Home" - Part 12

Caitlin spent the next few days being with her family, working around the West Wing, and visiting Sam. Most of the time he was asleep, but he was getting stronger and his color was returning. When he was awake they talked about England, and the campaign, and her father's first year and a half in office. They never talked about the shooting. It was a silent agreement between the two of them, there would be time to talk about it, right now they just concentrated on happy thoughts.

Around the West Wing things were basically the same. Everyone tried to force the situation back to normal. No one talked about the shooting unless they had to. Which unfortunately was a lot of the time. But when they didn't talk about the shooting things seemed light, there was a closeness among the group that wasn't there before. This tight knit group managed to become even closer in the aftermath of the shooting, and Caitlin found her own place in that closeness.

"It's going to be weird when you leave." Donna said to her one afternoon as they sat at her desk eating lunch.

"What?" Caitlin asked, startled.

"When you go back to England. It won't be the same." Donna said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Right" Caitlin said softly.

"DONNA!" Josh yelled from his office.

"I'm eating!" she yelled back.

"If I can't eat lunch neither can you." Josh said poking his head out of the office.

"Fine, I'll be right back." Donna said to Caitlin.

Caitlin watched Donna go into Josh's office, her words still ringing in Caitlin's head. Caitlin reached into her purse and pulled out her address book. She then picked up the phone on Donna's desk and quickly dialed.

*************

That evening Caitlin approached her parents in the Residence. The President and First Lady were sitting on the couch just enjoying each other's company when Caitlin came in.

"Hi sweetheart." The President said.

"Come sit down, you've been a busy camper we've hardly seen you." The First Lady said patting the seat next her, motioning for Caitlin to sit.

"I know, I've just wanted to help as much as I can." Caitlin answered. She took a deep breath then continued. "I've made a decision that I think you two should know about."

The President and First Lady both sat up a little straighter, Caitlin's serious tone catching their attention.

"What kind of decision?" The President asked.

"I've decided to finish my degree here and not return to England." Caitlin said quietly but strongly.

The President bowed his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Can you do that?" The First Lady asked.

"I spoke to my advisor today and he said that my thesis is almost perfect, all it needs is a little sprucing up. That's my last requirement for the Rhodes degree. I can finish the writing here and e-mail it to him. It won't hurt my completion of the degree at all." Caitlin answered.

"No" the President said standing up.

Caitlin didn't say anything at first. She had been expecting this response from her father. Since she had come home she realized her father was in some kind of torment. One moment he wanted to cling to her and Zoey and the next he wanted to push them as far away as possible. She knew this was because of the shooting, but she couldn't back down.

"Dad I understand..."

"No Caitlin you don't. You don't understand what it was like to have shots fired at you. If it had just been me, it would've been easier but it wasn't. For God's sake Zoey was there and my friends and colleagues! They were targets because of ME! And they were the ones that were hurt, not me." The President said pacing the room.

"They may have been physically hurt but you all suffered emotionally. And so did those of us that weren't there. Do YOU understand what it was like being awakened at 6am and told that my family was shot at? I couldn't talk to you, couldn't see you, I had no idea who was hurt, I was COMPLETELY alone. Can you understand that?" Caitlin felt tears rolling down her cheeks. "Josh told me what you said to him about me. About if I had been there I might have been hurt and that is true. But there are a lot of 'mights' in this world Dad. We can't live our lives in fear of them."

"I can try and stop them though. If you're not here..." The President began.

"What? I'm out of danger? Dad I was almost hit by a double decker bus in England. You rode your bike into a tree. You can't predict every situation, protect against every harm. All we can do is live life to the fullest and be there for each other. That's all I want." Caitlin said coming over to him.

"I don't want you making any sacrifices Caitlin." The President said watching her closely.

"I won't be. I was going to be coming home in August anyway. I told you I was almost done with my degree. A few months won't make that big a difference. I want to be here. I will finish my degree here, with my family around me."

The President looked at Caitlin for long moments. Everything she said made sense but he couldn't erase his fear, irrational though it may be. "I don't know Caitlin. I just don't know." He said and walked off towards his bedroom.

TBC


	13. There's No Place Like Home 13

Disclaimer- see Part 1

"There's No Place Like Home" - Part 13

"You must be the laziest guy in the world, still lying around in this bed." Josh said as he and Caitlin entered Sam's hospital room a week and a half after the shooting.

"Just following doctors orders." Sam said smiling and stretching.

"Sure" Caitlin said as she sat down on the left side of Sam's bed, and Josh sat on the right.

"How's the West Wing?" Sam asked.

"Crazy. The Press is hounding us, wanting to know what happened and how we are holding up. The Service is everywhere and the First Lady has brought in some counselors to help us through any emotional issues we may have." Josh said, jokingly snide.

"Hey that's my mother you're talking about, watch it!" Caitlin said sternly.

Josh and Sam smiled at Caitlin. "Needless to say," Josh continued. "You are sorely missed. Even by Toby." He said to Sam.

"What?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"I know it came as a shock to all of us. He hides it well but every now and then we catch him staring at your office. He has no one to fight with about speeches and sentence structure." Josh said.

"Awww. I knew he liked me." Sam said with a goofy smile.

"I wouldn't go that far." Josh cracked.

"Hey, I'm a likable guy. Right Caitie." Sam asked looking at Caitlin.

"Not when you call me Caitie." Caitlin replied, but she knew her protests held little weight since her confession the other day.

"So" Josh said putting his arm around Caitlin and squeezing her to him, "when are we getting rid of you?"

"Actually," Caitlin answered slowly, "you're not."

"What?" Sam and Josh asked.

"I've decided to finish my degree here and not return to England."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yes really." Caitlin looked at Sam and Josh, "well I didn't expect you to jump for joy but you could feign a little happiness."

"It's not that, I'm just shocked your Dad is going for it" Josh said.

"He's not." Caitlin answered. "He wants me to go back to England. But it's not his decision."

Sam watched Caitlin closely and Caitlin began to squirm under his scrutiny. "What?" she asked.

"Is this because of the shooting?"

Caitlin hesitated and lowered her head. She thought of making some excuse but she knew she couldn't lie to the two of them of all people. "Partly"

"Don't do that Caitlin. Don't let this run your life." Sam said, gently sitting up.

"I'm not" she protested. "Not really, not in a way that would be detrimental. My degree with be finished. I will have a Rhode's diploma. I just...being there when all this happened was so hard. But the truth is this desire to come home started long before that. As much as I loved my time in England, I feel I missed so much by being there. My father is the President of the United States! He...all of you are doing so much, and I want to be a part of it, no matter how small and insignificant."

"You could never be insignificant." Sam said softly.

Caitlin smiled at him. "As corny as it sounds I missed my family."

"Just your family?" Josh asked smiling.

"And my two favorite deputies of course." She answered pinching his cheek.

"Ow" he said.

"Baby" she replied. She took Josh and Sam's hands and gave them a gently squeeze. "Think of it this way. The three musketeers are back together. All for one and one for all." She said overly dramatic.

Josh and Sam stared at her for a moment, then burst out laughing. "You are such a dork!" Josh said then kissed the top of her head. "Welcome home." He said.

 


	14. There's No Place Like Home 14

Disclaimer- see Part1

"There's No Place Like Home" - Part 14

The President sat on the couch in the Oval Office trying to concentrate on some files for some meeting he had tomorrow that he couldn't quite remember the subject of. Suddenly he sensed he wasn't alone and looked up to see Caitlin standing just inside the door to his office. His gaze went from her face to the item she held in her hands. The diary.

She slowly walked over to the couch and sat down beside him. He watched her, waiting for her to hand him the book. This time she didn't. Instead she opened the book herself to a marked passage and began to read.

"July 4, 1776: Today Mr. Jefferson of Virginia presented to the Congress his draft of a declaration of Independence. He has been working diligently on it and the final product was exquisite. As I signed my name to it, the consequences of our actions weighed on my mind heavily. We were creating a new nation, breaking free of the English crown and separating from our English brethren. It is not a decision we take lightly as we know our actions will surely lead to war. But these unbearably hot days in Philadelphia have proven that our goals and ideals are worth the sacrifice, any sacrifice we must make. My greatest hope is that no matter what the outcome, defeat or victory, our strides these days and our lessons will live on, will be passed on to the future generations. For my own family, I want them to realize the privilege I have had at this time, a privilege I will cherish no matter what lies ahead."

Caitlin stopped reading and looked at her father. His face was full of emotion and his eyes glazed with tears. "The first Josiah Bartlet held a great privilege in forming our country. And you," she said taking his hand "hold a great privilege now. One worth many sacrifices. I am so proud of you, proud to be your daughter and I want to stand by your side and experience this privilege with you."

"Caitlin..." the President began hoarsely.

"I am afraid Dad. The attempt on your life scared me beyond belief. But we cannot let fear deter us from the path you have chosen. The path we all want to travel on with you. There are still dangers out there, but there always will be. The trick is to not let them control your life. You are making history Dad and you will continue to do so. I'd like to be there with you. Please let me." She finished softly.

The President watched her closely for a few moments, his heart swelling with love and pride. He took her head in his hands and pulled her forward so he could kiss her forehead. "When did you become so grown up?" he asked.

"I have no idea. I guess it had to happen sometime." She answered, smiling.

He nodded his head at her. "I have missed you."

Caitlin knew she needn't say anything else. They had reached an understanding. So instead she handed him the book and curled up against his side, lying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his right arm around her and opened the book with his left and began to read. Caitlin closed her eyes and listened to his soothing, melodic voice. It was good to be home.

The End.


End file.
